Escaping My Reality
by madefornight
Summary: Arabelle isn't happy; her life is unstable, in a state of constant change. Paul just trys to get by. Between school and patrol he doesn't know how his brothers add a girl into the mix. The longer Arabelle and her father stay on the reservation the more questions arise and Paul must ask the question: just who is Arabelle? and what secrets is her Father hiding from the world
1. Chapter 1: Paul

Chapter One: Paul

I wasn't sure what to feel about this, it was wonderful; amazing actually, but it was all wrong. It shouldn't have happen, not to me. It was rare; only a few of us got to experience it.

How many did this make it? Five? That's not rare, that's an epidemic.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and my gaze refocused in on those light brown- almost golden- eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked softly as the anger and unease I had felt fell away. It was like all of the anger in me was just...Gone. No, it was more like it had never been there to begin with.

"I was wondering if your mother had informed you that you were to give me a ride home today" she said with an annoyed roll of her eyes and a light twirl of her blue curls.

"Um, what?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"Of course" she huffed turning away. "Never mind I'll find my own way back, just forget about it" she started walking down the hall.

"What the hell...?" I trailed off before grabbing my backpack from my locker and running after the girl. "Hey! Wait up!" I said lightly pulling her arm to make her turn towards me.

"What do you want?" she asked with a frustrated look. "I told you I'll find my own way home"

"Yeah I got that" I said with just as much annoyance as she was giving me. "But if I'm supposed to take you home, I'll take you home"

"Forget it" she said turning her back on me "I don't need you"

I grabbed her arm again, but this time I held it. "What is your problem? I didn't do anything to you but you're being a huge bitch"

"Oh you did NOT just call me a bitch" she said, her eyes turning dark as she glared at me. "After this morning when your mom introduced us and you refused to even look at me. Then, of course, there was the ride to school that was painstakingly silent because you refused to talk to me or turn on the fucking radio. And finally, the icing on the cake, just now, when you stared at me for five minutes like I was the biggest freak you've ever come across. So don't stand here and tell me you're completely innocent in all this, if anything you're the biggest instigator" and with that she ripped her arm from my grasp and stormed down the hall while I looked after her in complete confusion. I'd given her a ride this morning? When did that happen? I vaguely remembered someone telling me about a new girl but nothing about giving her a ride.

"Damn it" Jared cussed running up to me "Paul you have to help me, have you seen the new girl?"

"Yeah she just stormed away from me" I said with a frown. "Did I give someone a ride to school today? I don't remember it but she said I did"

He looked at me for a minute before he started laughing. Not just a little chuckle either, it was a full blown, belly aching laugh that took him a minute to recover from.

"Now that you're done would you mind explaining why that was so funny?" I asked slightly annoyed with my brother.

"She thinks you're me!" he said choking on another laugh. "I gave her a ride this morning! My mom told me I was supposed to give her a ride home"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in anger. "So I stood here for five minutes getting yelled at by my IMPRINT because of you?" that immediately sobered his laughter and he looked at me seriously.

"Your Imprint?" he asked seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Unless you can suddenly make the faces of all the girls in this hallway come back then yeah, I'm sure" I growled in a low tone. "And we didn't exactly start off on a great foot because of you"

"Wanna know a way to make it better?" he asked waging his eyebrow suggestively. "Go find her and explain; I have to find Kim" he started down the hall

"What about giving her a ride home?" I asked shouting after him.

"You do it" he called back. "She lives next door to me!" I stared after him for a moment before running quickly through the doors the girl had disappeared behind.

I searched the parking lot until I saw her blue head of curls weaving through the cars. She was walking in a circle, which told me she had no clue which way to go. I chuckled softly as I walked over to my car, right in the path of her pacing

"That's not your car" she said when she saw me. "You drove a blue piece of crap that needs a new muffler not THAT" she said raising an eyebrow at my car. For my eighteenth birthday and graduation my family all pitched in to give me a lime green Charger.

"You would think that" I said tossing my bag in the back and standing in the door looking at her. This time I fully took in here appearance. She was small, at about five foot nothing with a thin, but curvy body. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top with blue skinny jeans and blue flats with black lace covering them. Her skin was light, the color of freshly fallen snow with a warm, firry, glow behind it.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked threw narrow eyes.

"You are under the delusion that I am Jared" I said simply. "I'm not; my Name is Paul believe it or not"

"Not" she said simply. "You're just trying to make me look stupid"

"That is Jared" I said pointing off towards the school where he was walking out with Kim. I smirked looking at her as her jaw dropped and her cheeks burned red. She looked back and forth between us, disbelief blazing in her eyes. Before she closed them and let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry" she said tightly as she looked back at me. "I understand now why you thought I was being a total bitch before"

"its fine" I chuckled at how adorable she looked when she was flustered. "Get in"

"What?"

"Get in" I repeated. "You need a ride home since Jared isn't a viable option anymore. You haven't the faintest idea how to get home via walking so I'm really your only option"

She looked at me with something like rage flaring in her eyes and I shrugged. "I'm leaving in ten seconds, you can either come or-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I heard the slam of the passenger door. I chuckled, ducking in and starting the car.


	2. Chapter 2: Arabelle

~~~Chapter Two: Arabelle~~~

"So you know who I am" Paul said from the driver's seat. "Who are you?"

I sighed and continued looking out the window. Who was I? That was an excellent question; one that must be answered from the beginning.

My parents were very young when they had me. My father was sixteen and my mother was fourteen. During the delivery there were complications and my mother lost a lot of blood. She died with me in her arms. My father always said that her blood stained my lips.

"Hello?" he asked snapping me out of my daydream. "You gonna answer me? Super-hot guy, pleading for your attention..."

"You're not that hot" I said, not bothering to look away from the window.

"she's alive!" he joked. "and I'll have you know I am one sexy man"

"you need the right parts to be a man" I snorted.

"ouch, that hurts" he chuckled. "so you gonna tell me your name? Or should I just make one up for you? Shorty seems like it would fit you"

"Arabelle" I said quietly.

"Arabelle? That's cool I've never heard that name before" he said. "when did you move here Arabelle?"

"last week" I said.

"that cool" he said again. "where are you from?"

"when?" I asked glancing sideways at him.

"when?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"yeah..." I said looking forward. "...when?"

My father tried his best by me. He was always there when I came home from school. He always had dinner on the table by six and it was always really good. I loved my father immensely.

My father was a member of the navy seals and we moved all over the world. I grew up knowing that 'home' was subject to change at any time. That my 'room' was only temporary. And that 'friends' never lasted.

"ok..." he trailed off. "where did you live before Forks?"

"I don't live in Forks" I said quickly. "I live on the reservation"

"ok well where did you live right before the reservation?" he asked, annoyance leaking into his voice as he pulled into my driveway.

"New York" I said. "city, that is"

"ok" he nodded slightly. "what about before that?"

"whe-"

"where have you lived?" he asked cutting me off. "I want all of them in order starting when you were a baby. Go" he said before sitting back and waiting for me to speak.

I smiled at him, "this is my house" and before he could protest I got out and walked to my door. When I looked back he was still there, his dark eyes watching me as I entered my house.

"I don't recognize that car" my father's voice drifted from the living room, accompanied by the light chatter of whatever sports show he was watching.

"I refuse to get in the car with Jared" I said in a low growl as I kicked off my shoes and tossed away my backpack. "he's an ass"

"language" he said in a warning tone as I walked into the living room.

"sorry" I sighed falling on to the couch.

"so who was that?" he asked taking a sip of his water.

"his name is Paul" I said. "I don't know much more about him other than that"

"is he giving you a ride tomorrow?" he asked.

I frowned, "I don't know, probably not. What's for dinner?" I asked changing the subject.

"sautéed tuna with mashed potatoes and steamed veggies" he said flipping through the channels. "also your laundry is done and in your room. fold it; don't just toss it in your closet"

"yes sir" I said mock saluting him before I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened my door and pushed the boxes my dad had put in there aside until I had a path way to my bed where two baskets of laundry sat. Reading the labels on the boxes I pushed them into various corners of the room until I was satisfied. This would do until we moved again.

I picked up a shirt from my baskets when there was a tap on my window. Ignoring it I started folding until I heard it again. "what in the hell..." I trailed off as I walked around my bed to the window. "are you serious?" I growled as I opened it. Down on the ground below me was Paul dressed in only an old pair of gym shorts. He was nicely built with a circular tattoo on his right shoulder. His skin was a smooth tan color, like melted caramel.

"what are you doing?" I demanded sticking my head out.

"stand back" he smirked.

"what?"

"just do it" he rolled his eyes and I cautiously took several steps aside. The next thing I knew he was climbing through my window.

"how the hell did you manage that?" I asked, surprised and how silent his entrance had been.

"ancient Chinese secret" he smirked laying back on my bed. "I needed to talk to you and I figured your parents wouldn't like it if I stayed over when we just met"

"no my dad would not like that" I said rolling my eyes. "which begs the question, why are you here?"

"you never answered my question Arabelle" he smirked. "you first and then I'll talk"

"you do realize that my father is a fully trained Navy Seal right?" I smirked as his jaw dropped slightly.

"no I didn't know that" I said. "so you should probably talk quickly because I'm not leaving"

"I was born in Africa" I said with a slight glare as I sat on the far side of my bed. "then dad took me back to the states, Florida to be exact"

"what about your-"

"we moved again before my first birthday" I said cutting him off. "to Kansas with my uncle Leroy and his family. We stayed there for six months before the army reassigned dad; we lived in chili for three years. Our longest stay anywhere"

"what about your-"

""then we went to London on vacation and the army reassigned dad there upon his request. We stayed long enough that I could finish first grade. Then we were back in the states. This time we lived in Anaheim California with my aunt Regina I vaguely remember second grade there before he took me to aunt Lucy's house in Alaska for three months. When I was eight we moved to Germany and we stayed for a year and a half. Then he was stationed in Japan and we were there for a year. that's when I started getting into trouble"

"what kind of trouble?"

"mostly theft" I admitted. "I stole a ruby necklace right off the neck of some old rich bitch. I would have gotten away with it if I wasn't too young to know not to put it on after I stole it.

"for the next five years we lived in Australia, Mexico, new Mexico, Montana, Argentina, Egypt, France, Road Island, Georgia, Arizona, and The Virgin Islands. Then we moved to New York and we stayed there for two years. Then dad told me two weeks ago that we were leaving again. He said we were moving to some dinky like Indian reservation that he use to live on when he was young. He says this is the last time, the last move, he swears. He days that he won't ripe me away from the house or my friends here. he promises."

"you think he's lying" Paul said as I looked away. "he's said it so many times in the past, he can't be telling the truth"

"fourteen times he's spoke those words" I said tightly. "and every time he's lied, what would make me think this time is different?"


	3. Chapter 3: Paul

~~~Chapter Three: Paul~~~

I jumped out of her window and ran into the forest, quickly phasing to take my turn on patrol.

'Paul? How'd it go with your imprint?" Jared asked barking a laugh as he ran along the river bed.

"she talked to me so that's something" I huffed. "when you imprinted on Kim didn't she just fall in love with you right away? Why is it so different for me?"

"I don't know Paul" he said as he watched my memories playing back in my head. "but she opened up about her past a little. That's good, is her dad really a Navy Seal?"

"as far as I know" I said with a shrug as I jogged threw the forest.

"you gonna pick her up tomorrow?" he asked me. He acted like he wanted me to do so I could spend more time with my imprint by we both knew that it was because he wanted to spend more time with his.

"yeah" I said as we met up in the forest behind Sam's house. "and I'm driving her home again."

"that's good" he said with a happy bark.

"did you tell them?" I asked as Sam came out side. "about Arabelle?"

"not really" he said. "no one has been on patrol since I took my turn. I didn't have a chance"

Sam phased and shook his fur. "Paul? Really? That's amazing!" he said, happy for me. "who is she? Arabelle?"

"the new daughter of the guy who bought the house up on the bluff" Jared said. "the ones who live next door to me"

"well this is great" Sam said stumbling in his run a bit. "I'm happy for you" he was, he truly was happy for me. But it was common knowledge among the pack that the house on the bluff use to belong to Sam's Dad.

"thanks brother" I barked a happy laugh, ignoring the touchy subject.

"you can take the night off" he said. "I have Seth and Jake coming in a bit we'll be fine without you"

"if you don't mind, I'll stay this way" I said. "but I'm gonna go see her"

He laughed loudly. "what did you think I meant? Go home? I know what it's like to Imprint so suddenly Paul, I know you're not going anywhere but to her house" I laughed before taking off towards the bluff.

She was sitting at the kitchen table when I peered through her window. She was eating with her dad, they guy was buff and looked all kinds of navy seal. He laughed at something Arabelle said making himself look even younger than he already did. Actually now that I thought about it, Arabelle's dad looked like he could pass for one of the pack. He had the same tan skin and black hair as we did, he was defiantly big enough to be one if us.

"maybe he is" Jared said. "didn't she say that he use live here? Maybe your imprint has some wolf blood in her" I wasn't sure how to feel about this. The thought of Arabelle running alongside me, as my equal, appealed to me. But the idea of her fighting a bloodsucker with me... That sent chills down my spine.

That's when she looked at me. I shook and the leaves of the tree above me shook as well, the branch tapping the window. her eyes found mine and went wide for a moment before I took off into the trees. She saw me; she thinks she saw me or something.

Jared laughed at me. "nice going Paul"

"shut up Jared!" I hissed as I ran down to the beach to lie down in the cool sand.

"why don't you just tell her what you are?" he asked. "she's going to know eventually"

"not now" I said. "she barely knows me"

"and you don't know her" Sam added. "imprinting on someone isn't knowing them"

"what is it then?" I asked.

"the desire to know them" he said. "and their desire to know you"


	4. Chapter 4: Arabelle

~~~Chapter Four: Arabelle~~~

I woke up to the sound of a howl. It was a low, sad, sound. Like the wolf was alone and his howl was to no one.

I sympathized with the wolf, being any kind of alone was a curse; I should know.

I rolled out of bed and walked to my window. Outside the cool breeze rustled the leaves and stirred my hair. I looked out into the trees where the... Beast... From last night had vanished. I wasn't sure what I had seen, or if I actually saw what I thought it was. All I remembered where the eyes, those perfect black holes engulfing me in a wave of fear and curiosity. What was the monster? Was it even really a monster?

Ignoring my unanswered questions, I walked into the bathroom to begin my morning routine. My bathroom bag was sitting on the sink and I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste to rinse the foul taste from my mouth. Thirty minutes later I was examining my clothing in the mirror. I was wearing jeans and a dark green Turtle neck because I'd regretting the thin spaghetti strap shirt yesterday.

"that boy from yesterday is back" my father called up the stairs. "would you like me to greet him?" I paused a moment and smiled. I don't know what, but something about Paul made me well, happy.

"no I got it" I said trying to hide my smile as I turned around to grab my bag. When I turned I saw all of my boxes lined nicely up against the walls and my smile fell. I- I couldn't do this, I shouldn't. It will only make it harder in the end.

I walked down stairs and waved goodbye to my dad who was peering out our front window at Paul. I opened the door to see him standing in my driveway leaning back against his lime green charger. It looked so natural for him to be standing there that I paused a moment to take in the picture.

He turned and saw me; a smile, like the one I had worn only minutes before, spread across his lips. I wanted to smile back but managed to tone it down to mild amusement as I glided down the front walk to his car.

"I didn't think you would come" I admitted.

"pretty ladies have a way of capturing my attention" he grinned back. "you're dress for winter I see"

"it was cloudy when I woke up" I explained looking up at the cloudless sky. "I didn't know forks had the ability to be sunny"

"it happens on occasion" he laughed before gesturing to the car. "ladies first"

"thank you" I smiled as he jogged around the car to open my door for me. As he ran back around I glanced up at my new house and saw the top of a box sitting right along the ledge and, for the second time today, I dropped my smile.

The ride to school was silent, only the radio playing a multitude of popular pop song made any noise. I refused to even look at him to avoid any other... Feelings...

He'd barely managed to park the car before I threw the door open and almost jogged to the school. I needed to put some distance between him and myself.

I reached my first period English class and slid into my seat before glancing up at the clock. Two minutes till bell, thank god.

The teacher began by introducing the next unit we would be studying: tribal legions and stories.

"but before we can start I think introductions are in order" he said with a mischievous wag of his eyebrow. "miss raven? Is it? So sorry we didn't do this yesterday but they did have a test to take" I nodded slightly as I walked to the front. They had just finished a unit and were taking the test on the book 'of mice and men' a novel I had read a year or so earlier.

"please introduce yourself and tell us something about you" he smiled as I turned to face the class.

"my name is Arabelle Raven" I said tightly. "I've lived on every continent except Antarctica"

"really?" the teacher asked. "that sound amazing, to live in so many wonderful places."

"yeah" I mumbled looking down. "Amazing"


	5. Chapter 5: Paul

~~~Chapter Five:Paul~~~

It was lunch time before I saw her again. My imprint walked into the cafeteria alone and quickly walked through past the line to grab an apple and punch in her lunch number before walking back out the doors she'd just come through.

"that was quick" Jake said sitting beside me with a tray full of food. "your imprint in a hurry or something?"

"I don't know" I said in a low tone. "I haven't gotten to know her yet"

"well sitting here isn't getting the job done" he said with a nudge to the ribs. "if she won't reach for you then you should reach for her"

"it's not that easy Jake" I said. "she doesn't trust me yet"

"but she knows you" he said. "that's something, you have to start to build that trust Paul, or you'll never know her" I sighed knowing he was right. But how? How could I approach her without scarring her away?

The door opened again and I saw her walk back in. She was smiling and talking to a guy I couldn't see until he steered her towards the lunch line again. I ground my teeth together and looked down when I realized I knew the guy. It was Liam Asher, a popular white boy that lives just inside the reservation school district. He was tall and muscular, long brown hair tied at the base of his neck. All the girls drooled over him, he was 'hot'.

"and with that hesitation you may have lost her completely" he said with a grimace as he got up to join Quil and Embry a few tables over.


	6. Chapter 6: Arabelle

~~~Chapter Six: Arabelle~~~

"so Arabelle, that's a cool name"

I was sitting in the lunch room much to my discomfort. When you're new the kids all stare and whisper about you. It's easier to just eat in the library if at all possible. I'd been on my way there when I was stopped.

"why is a pretty little thing like you running to hide in the library?" a voice asked me and I stopped in my tracks. I turned slowly expecting to see Paul standing there but it wasn't him.

This guy was tall like him but that was pretty much where the resemblance ends. He had long brown hair tied back at the base of his neck whereas Paul's was cut militarily short. This guy had clear green eyes while Paul's were a deep, consuming brown. Paul was buff in an almost freighting way while this guy was leaner, more approachable.

"I'm not hiding" I snapped but it was a lie. "what's it to you?"

"whoa easy there tiger" he mused raising his hands in surrender. "just asking a question"

"sorry" I grimaced. "I'm a little on edge"

"one would think you'd grow use to being the new kid having lived in so many places" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"it's always different" I explained. "I'm used to being the new kid, but the way the people regarded the new kid always changes"

"I see" he smiled. "well since you're not hiding, perhaps you would like to accompany me to the lunchroom?" I thought about it for a moment, I wanted to say no. I really, really wanted to say no but he was right, I shouldn't be hiding.

Logic like that will be the death of me, I thought as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Around us the kids chatted amongst themselves while glancing back at us every now and then.

"hello?" he said waving a hand in front of me face. "Arabelle?"

"hm? Yeah?" I asked jumping back slightly. Then blushing when I realized I had been ignoring him. "oh, I'm sorry"

"are you alright?" he asked with a small, indifferent, frown.

"I'm- ok at the most" I admitted. "spotlights... They really don't suit me"

"well I think you should learn to embrace it" he smiled leaning forward on the table. "enjoy being the center of attention, being some Shiny new toy for the children to play with. They want you because you're in the spotlight; why not live it up while you're there?"

I propped my elbows up on the table and leaned towards him, a challenge, "why do that when they will all leave you when the next 'shiny new toy' shows up? It seems like setting yourself up to fall"

He smirked, "you don't always fall you know"

"oh but you almost always do" I said with my own smirk. "and you know what I just realized? I never did catch your name"

he smiled and tipped back in his seat, a white flag, "Its Liam"

"so Liam" I said tipping my head to the side. "what is a white boy like you doing in an Indian school?"

"why do girls always ask that first?" he pondered aloud, tilting his head to the side and smiling. "my house is actually in the forest outside Forks, but lies just inside the reservation school district"

"oh"

"what about you?"

"what about me?"

He rolled his eyes, "you're white too, unless I've gone color blind" he chuckled. "why are you going to school on the reservation?"

I smiled, "my dad lived here when he was younger" I explained, "he's actually a native. My mother was the white one"

"was?"

I nodded slowly and looked down at the table, "she died giving birth to me"

"that's sad" he said.

"yeah" I half smiled. "my life one of those tragic heartbreakers that filmmakers love"

"but they always have a happy ending" he pointed out. "where the tragedy meets her leading guy and lives happily ever after"

"Arabelle" a deep and very annoyed voice spoke from beside us and I looked up to see Paul's daunting form. He was annoyed, angry actually.

"yes?" I asked frowning, what was his problem?

"I can't give you a ride home today" he said shortly. "I'm leaving in a few minutes. You'll have to walk"

"oh" he was lying. But why? Was he trying to punish me for something? Why would he do that? Why was it working?

"no it's alright" Liam said quickly "I can give you a ride home" he smiled and I returned it.

"thank you but that won't be necessary" I said. "I have to learn my way around town at some point"

"are you sure?" he asked

"she said no" Paul growled at Liam. "lay off pal"

"Paul, go away" I said annoyed. "I can speak for myself" he looked at me with wide shocked eyes but left; literally shaking with anger. Why was he so mad? I was nothing but an obligation. we were not friends; he was simply my ride to school, nothing more.

"well, well" Liam mused, leaning forward again. "our little Arabelle has some claws and isn't afraid to sink them in"

"well I can handle myself" I said shifting my head up slightly. "I don't need anyone to protect me"

"so I saw" he smiled. "now, do you need a ride home?"

"no" I said rolling my eyes. "I'll be fine; if I get lost my dad can come get me"

"I feel bad letting you run off by yourself" he said. "seeing as it's only your second day of school"

"will you relax?" I chuckled. "I'm not some poor little princess that can't take care of herself. I've lived in more places that you've even heard of, I know how to use a map" he backed up again, another white flag.

"well then" he said looking away at the clock, "it's time for class"


	7. Chapter 7: Blake

~~~ Chapter Seven: Blake~~~

Arabelle was walking home from school today. I could see her walking slowly up the street towards our house. That boy from this morning wasn't with her and I thanked god for that. Perhaps she said something to piss him off; she was very good at that.

She stopped to stand in the sunlight as she looked up at something I couldn't see. She looked so much like her mother when she did that. Her mother, Eva Raven the love of my life. I only wish I had told her that before it was too late and she was gone.

Arabelle pulled off her sweater to reveal a simple white camisole and I turned away. When she did that she looked like him, her father, the man who took her mother from me. I hated him for taking her the way he did. And although Arabelle was a constant reminder of him she was also the only part of Eva I had left. And Eva was my world.

Did I love Arabelle? Yes, of course. She was my daughter even if it wasn't biological.

A brief movement across the street caught my eye and I saw the neighbor sit down in his old rocking chair. He was an older gentleman, around sixty years of age, that was long enough, he might- I stopped the thought short knowing my mind wasn't safe now days. The curtain swung back into place as I walked into the kitchen to heat up a pan. I would make fired chicken tonight, one of Arabelle's favorite meals.

"Hey" she called walking through the door. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken" I said glancing sideways at her. "But only if you bring the groceries in"

"Delivered groceries again?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Are you planning to just stay indoors until we move again?"

"We're not moving and yes I will stay indoors is that a problem?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dad I know you" she said turning away and I flinched. "You can't stay cooped up forever" I didn't stay anything as she walked out to the back porch to grab the food.

"I noticed that boy didn't drop you off" I said putting olive oil in the pan and fishing the chicken breasts from the bag she just brought in.

"Yep" she said going out for the other one.

"Why's that? Is he an ass too?" I teased her lightly.

"No, he had to go somewhere after lunch" she said unpacking the rest of our food. "He wasn't even on the reservation"

"Where was he?" I asked curiously

"I don't know" she said rolling her eyes, annoyed. "I'm not his keeper dad, I barely even know him" I let out a low chuckle at this, not his keeper, yeah sure. I'd seen the way that boy looked at her. That face was unfortunately very familiar.

"Ok" I said holding my hands up in surrender before tossing the chicken in the pan. "Ok, go do your homework, I'll finish dinner in a bit" she nodded and walked out of the room. My smile fell slightly as I looked out the window. In the trees I saw dark eyes watching me- no, watching her. I cut my gaze down to the chicken in the pan and sighed heavily.

Off the reservation, my ass.

After dinner Arabelle went upstairs to read. A few minutes later I heard the window open and the light thud of someone jumping in. well, he certainly was persistent. It was quiet for a moment before the sound of harsh whispers floated down the stairs. They were arguing. I caught fragments, pieces of their sentences like "you" or "cant" and "trust"

No Arabelle, you can't, I thought from the bottom of the stairs. You can't trust him, don't trust him my darling you're all I have left. I knew what happened if she started to trust him, I couldn't let it. It's why I move her so much, too many questions asked, too many things that could go wrong if we stayed for too long. The people who knew her were smart; they would sense that something was amiss.

I didn't want to come back to the reservation. I wanted to take her to Russia but I didn't have the money, I didn't have the money to move her anywhere anymore. This shack was all I had left.

Time passed and the boy left. I heard her fall back on her bed, her harsh breaths telling me how angry she was. My little girl, the fireball of anger. When her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep I walked up to her room. Pulling her into my arms I placed her at the head of her bed, tucking her under the covers before reaching underneath the bed for the straps. I set them on her stomach before walking around to the other side and repeating. I buckled the silver metal and pulled the straps tight before I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner, waiting.

I didn't have to wait long; her anger always opened the door so much quicker than normal. My little girl started to thrash about her bed, only the straps kept her from managing to jump for the window she now looked out of. I got up and closed the blinds and she protested with a scream.

"Not tonight Tragedy" I sighed before reaching to the top of my daughters' closet and pulling out the silver blade I kept hidden there. "You will not be getting out tonight"


	8. Chapter 8: paul

~~~Paul~~~

I pulled into her driveway the next morning and sighed. In her window I saw a flash of blue curls as she spun around to look away from the window. My chest hurt for what I had done to cause her pain. I was just so angry about Liam that I couldn't stop myself from talking long enough to hear her out. She didn't know him, but he was nice to her. She hasn't had many friends because of how much she moved she needed a friend. I guess I just wanted to be her friend; I didn't want her to need anyone else.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking out of her door.

"I came to apologize" I said trying to look as sorry as possible. "I realize I over reacted with Liam. You wanted a friend and he was kind to you, it's not my place to intervene. After all, I barely know you"

She looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"But I would like too" I added quickly, "know you. If that's ok with you of course"

"Paul-"

"Let me be your friend Arabelle" I pleaded. "I won't leave you when- if- you move. I don't let my friends get away"

"I-" she looked taken back, "I don't know what to say"

"At least think about it" I said with a smile that seemed to calm her. I watched the shock and left over anger flowed out of her body and felt a little pride. She wouldn't understand why my smile comforted her but I did. She knew, somewhere deep inside, she knew that I would never hurt her, never leave her.

"Ok" she said slowly and walked around my car to climb into the passenger seat. I paused a moment to just be happy and smile at nothing before I climbed into the car and drove her to school. We talked a little but mostly we listened to the radio. She really liked one song I could tell by the way she closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the music. It wasn't my normal kind of music, it was some sort of acoustic version of an electric punk song. I would of change the station before I meet Arabelle but once I actually took the time to pause and listen to it I noticed the elegance of the lyrics and sweet simplicity of the melody. It was a great song now that I listened to it.

We pulled up to the school and I saw the few members of the pack still in school standing by a close tree. "Come with me" I said getting out of the car.

"What-" she didn't have time to ask as I shut the door and walked around the car to wait for her. She eyed me carefully as she slowly got out of the car and walked up to meet me. I smiled at her and led her carefully over to the pack.

"Hey Paul what's up?" Jake asked seeing me.

"Not much" I smiled as we joining them. "Guys this is Arabelle… Raven?" I asked her questioningly and she nodded. "Arabelle, these are the guys: Jake, Embry, Quil, and you know Jared"

"Hello" she said nodding her head slightly. "it's nice to meet you all, except for you Jared, you can go suck a rock" that made us all burst out laughing, even Jared cracked a smile.

"ok, I deserved that" he nodded.

"yes you did" she said sticking up her chin slightly.

"Well Arabelle" Jake said, still chuckling. "how are you liking life on the Rez?"

"its ok" she said, "very quiet, one of the most quiet places I've lived"

"yeah there's not much here" Embry shrugged. "apart from Cliff diving, that is amazing"

"Cliff diving?" she asked and I threw him a swift glare. Did her really just bring up Cliff Diving to my imprint?!

"yeah" he said with a wicked grin. "we were actually thinking about going after school. Would you care to join?"

She bit her lip and thought for a moment, looking oh so adorable as she did, "sorry I can't" she said finally and I tried not to breathe a sigh of relief. "my dad expects me home right away after school"

"oh well that sucks" I said with a pointed look at Embry.

"Maybe this week end?" Jacob asked and I quickly turn my glare to him.

"I don't know" she trailed off. "Maybe, I'll see"

"if you don't want to it's ok" I said.

"no I do want to" she said with a slight shrug. "I just don't know if my dad will let me. He's very protective"

I smiled at her before turning my head to murmur "he's not the only one"


End file.
